


Paris in the Rain

by a_popcorn_kernel



Series: poppy's playlist [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Rain, Reveal, Songfic, Umbrella, Umbrella Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel
Summary: Ladybug offers a curiously familiar umbrella to Chat Noir in the midst of a rainshower.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: poppy's playlist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686544
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	Paris in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomchildd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANDOMCHILDD!!!
> 
> Inspired by that post in which Ladynoir are sharing an umbrella <3

Chat Noir shivered in the midst of rain pouring down all around him, his hair soaked as he trudged forward wearily. He had been on his way to secretly get some pastries from the Dupain-Cheng Patisserie, under his dietician's nose. But then...but then the rain just started falling and falling and  _ falling _ , just when he was halfway there. 

Determined to get to the warmth and safety of the bakery, he continued his mission and braved the storm, too waterlogged to jump or run or do anything other than walk. 

Suddenly, a shadow fell over his already overcast face, and the onslaught of water stopped, pitter-pattering against a cloth barrier. He paused at the new development. 

" _ Chaton, _ what are you  _ doing _ ?" Ladybug fussed from where she suddenly stood beside him, tone concerned, and holding up a black umbrella. "You're going to get sick, you know?"

He shivered again from the cold as he smiled at the thought of his Lady's concern. "It's okay, m'lady. You don't have to worry about this kitty."

She produced a blanket and towel out of nowhere. "It's a good thing I saw you, you stupid kitty!" she scolded, drying his hair and draping the blanket over him. "What if you were sick, and you had to go fight an akuma? You'd have such a hard time, then!" 

He grinned shakily, his trembling subsiding as she dried his hair. "It would be worth it for a bite from Marinette's family's bakery."

His Lady paused, the towel in her hand dropping to her side as she looked at him, surprised. "You would risk your health for their pastries?" she asked incredulously. 

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his still damp neck. "Well… I don't mind the company, either," he admitted cheerfully. "Marinette's a good friend, and her parents are really, really nice!" 

Ladybug mussed up his now almost dry hair. "Silly kitty," she giggled, the tinkling of her voice clearly audible through the receding rain. "It's cute how far you'll go for food and friends," she said, affection seeping into her tone. 

Chat blushed, pink blooming under a thin gauze of rainwater. "Y-you think I'm cute?" 

Ladybug laughed. "Yes, kitty, you're pretty cute," she said merrily. 

Chat suddenly realized that he could no longer hear the rain. He peered out from underneath the umbrella, extending his hand to check for any more droplets. "M'lady, the rain's stopped!" 

She smiled. "Yes, yes it has." Snapping the black umbrella shut, she used it as a cane of sorts, tapping it rhythmically on the ground in thought. Suddenly, she held the handle out to him. 

"Here, take it," she said. 

Ever dutiful to his Lady, he did so accordingly. "What's this for?"

"I'm… moving on," Ladybug said shyly, eyes turned down meekly. "I can't keep this umbrella anymore, it doesn't feel right. So I want  _ you  _ to have it."

Ladybug was moving on? His eyes sparked with hope. Twirling the strangely familiar umbrella, he said hopefully, "So, does this mean I have a chance?"

Her eyes twinkled, and at that moment, he knew he was a goner. " _ Chaton, _ who do you think caused me to move on from my first love?"

His breath hitched, disbelieving.  _ No way! This had to be a dream! _

Ladybug laughed at her partner's wide-eyed expression. "Chat Noir, I like you. Will you go out with me?" 

He blinked rapidly, stunned speechless. "I- ah- yes!" 

She grinned widely. "So, if I do  _ this, _ " she purred out, placing her hands behind his neck, "it's totally fine, right? Since we're now dating?" 

He smiled widely, incredulously at his good luck.  _ Was she doing what he thought she was doing? _

"Are you doing what I think you're doing, Ladybug?" he asked shyly, hesitantly placing his hands on her waist. 

She answered his question with a sweet kiss, soft lips pressing to his. 

* * *

Later on, when he finally gets home, hair mussed up, lips swollen, and head full of Ladybug, he takes a look at the umbrella she had given him. 

Studying it, he suddenly realizes that it's the exact same umbrella he gave to Marinette on the first day of school. 

_ Marinette is… Ladybug?  _

He flops back, shocked, onto his bed, combining the two in his head. Slowly, his shock turns into astonishment, then acceptance, and then finally, giddiness. 

For once, this black cat had been blessed with good luck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: you may have noticed i changed the number of chapters from 1 to 2. I'm planning to add another chapter sometime soon :)) a huge thank you to Mokusei no Miko (phoenixdaisy) for inspiring the 2nd chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all liked it please leave behind kudos/comments! i love getting feedback from my readersss!!!
> 
> song: Paris in the Rain by Lauv. fitting, dont you think?
> 
> [ Join the amazing Miraculous Fanfic Discord here! ](https://discord.gg/598A4SS)
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [a-popcorn-kernel](https://a-popcorn-kernel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
